Frogs and Secrets
by Peach the Hedgehog
Summary: It's another rainy day on Sunny Island, which the Witch Princess Cornet loves a lot. Mark also comes for a visit, and she can't help having a little fun. MarkxWitch Princess.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harvest Moon series.

**AN: I knew I would be writing this eventually! This has spoilers for one of Witch Princess' yellow heart events and one of Shea's as well. I mixed them on purpose to make sense for this oneshot. This is also not word for word exact. This is dedicated to Awesome Rapidash.**

The Witch Princess Cornet smiled to herself happily as she heard the sounds of raindrops hitting the roof of the hut. It was sunny the day before, so she was glad that it was raining. There was something about days like this that made her want to have more fun than usual!

Her smile grew wider when she heard a knock on the door. The blonde haired witch moved quickly to the door and opened it, revealing a blonde haired farmer on the other side, who was holding onto a blue umbrella.

"Hey, Cornet!" he called with a huge grin on his face. "Nice to see you!"

"Mark, come in!" Cornet invited, allowing the young man into her hut. She watched as the young man closed his wet umbrella and leaned it against the wall.

The young blonde haired rancher was different than other people she knew. He was one of the select few that didn't believe the stereotypes about witches, and he came to visit her often. It didn't matter whether it was sunny, raining or even snowing, he never missed a chance to visit her. The only exception, that the witch was aware of, was when the weather was really bad.

Cornet walked over toward the biggest teddy bear she had in her hut, and went back to listening to sounds of the rain. "I just enjoy rainy days!"

"Me too!" Mark agreed, placing both of his hands behind in his head in a relaxed manner. "It's one day where I don't have to worry about watering my crops!" A small blush entered his cheeks, though the red eyed witch couldn't see it with her back turned to him. "I also like them because I get to spend more time with you."

A mischievous smile crossed Cornet's face only slightly before she dropped it and turned around. "Yeah, I like the fact that you come to visit me on rainy days, too! Much less boring that way."

"Yep, I agree," the green eyed farmer remarked. "So, what do you want to do today, Cornet?"

The blonde haired witch gave the rancher a sly grin. "Well, since you are so insistent on hanging out with me today, I think… that I'll turn you into a frog and we can play hide and seek among the teddy bears!"

Mark's eyes widened and he lowered his hands. "Oh, anything but a frog!" he cried.

Cornet laughed at the rancher's response. "Oh, you are so serious, Mark! I'm just kidding!"

The young man breathed a sigh of a relief. While he cared for Cornet deeply, he never knew when she was joking sometimes. Still, the red eyed witch was different than many other girls he knew. She was such a prankster, but yet she was a good person. At least, Mark thought so, though he once promised to never tell a single soul about what she did once.

One of Mark's good friends was a long time resident of the island. His name was Shea and he lived in the jungle with a man named Wada. One day, when Mark went to go visit him, Shea wanted to know where he came from, and about his parents. Mark felt that the Witch Princess might be able to help.

At first, she declined the offer. One of her reasons was because she hadn't lived on the island that long. The red eyed witch only moved in recently, after all! Another reason was because she didn't help people too often, and she seemed angry at the suggestion. But, Cornet eventually gave in when Shea started to get 'all mopey' as she put it.

When it was all over, Cornet admitted that it actually felt good to help someone! But, that was also when she made Mark promise not to tell anyone about what she did. She had an image to uphold, and it wasn't going to be tarnished because she helped out one person!

"Well, I'm glad you were only kidding," Mark finally said with a small laugh. "But if you were kidding about that, what are we going to do then?"

Cornet grinned as she moved closer to Mark. "Oh, you'll see!"


End file.
